La mujer que robó el corazón de Náraku
by PetiteAnne
Summary: náraku se enamora repentinamente de una miko... pero tiene que morir
1. Default Chapter

La mujer que robó el corazón de Náraku  
  
Después de esa última batalla con Inu Yasha y sus amigos, Náraku había salido muy gravemente herido, y como ni Kagura ni Kanna estaban en la región, ya que las había enviado a unas misiones especiales, no tenía quien lo ayudara a trasladarse, y no estaba en condiciones de crear un nuevo ser. Se refugió entre el bosque mientras que Inu Yasha y los otros se iban algo decepcionados porque sabían que aún no habían derrotado a Náraku. Una vez que ya Náraku no sintió su presencia, cruzó el camino para llegar al lago que se encontraba al otro lado para lavarse las heridas. Cuando llegó al lago, se lavó con sumo cuidado la herida tan grave que tenía en su brazo derecho, y estaba a punto de quitarse la camisa de su ropa, cuando... ---¡Dios mío! Está usted herido de gravedad mi joven amigo--- oyó Náraku que decía una cálida voz desde atrás. Cuando volteó, vio a una chica de no más de 17 o 18 años vestida de sacerdotisa. Sus cabellos eran negros y el brillo que le proporcionaba la tenue luz del sol que era tapada por nubes de las que pronto caería una fría nieve (estaban en invierno), daba a entender que el color real era un azul bien oscuro. Notó también sus hermosos ojos color chocolate claro, en los que se reflejaba una inocencia digna de un ángel. En sus brazos sostenía un jarrón, que aparentemente tenía pensado llenar con agua del lago, que era cristalina. Vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de sacerdotisa, lo que demostraba que era una graduada de muy alto rango. ---Esto no es nada que un poco de cuidado no pueda remediar---le respondió Náraku fríamente luego de unos segundos de silencio en los que había notado cada detalle de ella. ---Si usted lo dice--- y sin más, se acercó a la orilla del lago y llenó su jarrón. Cuando el jarrón estuvo lleno, se le acercó a Náraku, puso el jarrón en el suelo, y mordiendo el borde de su manga, arrancó un pedazo. Antes de que Náraku pudiera detenerla, ella ya estaba vendando la herida que tenía en el brazo. La hemorragia había parado y sentía un suave calor recorriendo su cuerpo. ---Creo que con esto se sentirá mejor--- le dijo--- si aún le duele y se encuentra cerca del templo Kayatsumi, le ruego acuda. De esa forma podré ayudarlo en total tranquilidad. Últimamente no he tenido a nadie que atender, así que puede ir con la constancia de que lo atenderé exclusivamente a usted--- le dedicó una sonrisa excepcional a Náraku, tomó su jarrón con agua, y se perdió entre los árboles del bosque que los rodeaban. Náraku se quedó allí, sentado en la orilla del lago, pensando. Recordó que el templo Kayatsumi no estaba lejos de allí. Pensó que sería grato ser ayudado por ella, ya que no había nadie de sus sirvientes para ayudarlo a recuperarse, pero luego recordó que es un demonio, y que no se vería bien si era ayudado por una sacerdotisa. Estaba un poco confundido, así que decidió dormir un rato. Se metió al bosque y buscó un lugar donde no pudiera ser visto con mucha facilidad, porque ahora que estaba herido, no podría defenderse bien. Cuando despertó, sintió un agudo dolor en su brazo. La nieve había empezado a caer, por lo que le fue difícil ponerse de pie. Una vez hecho esto, caminó un rato con mucha dificultad, hasta llegar a la entrada de un templo. El título que tenía arriba gravado en la piedra roja era "Templo Kayatsumi". Había llegado justamente al templo en que se encontraba esa hermosa sacerdotisa de la que no sabía nombre aún. Se acercó, y se detuvo en la entrada. Dio un paso adelante y sintió una sacudida débil en su pie. Miró al frente y vio que la puerta del templo se abría y salía la misma chica que había visto en el lago. ---¡ah! Es usted. Pase por favor, me encargaré de curar su herida---le dijo al verlo parado en la entrada del templo. ---No puedo entrar--- le respondió Náraku en el mismo tono frío que había usado en el lago. ---Ya veo. Usted no es humano--- ---No. Soy una bestia--- ---Entonces déjeme bajar las defensas para que entre--- Náraku se sorprendió al oír eso. ¡Que bajaría sus defensas para dejarlo entrar!¡Después de saber que era una bestia! Ella levantó sus manos y las hizo adoptar una posición muy rara, para poder romper el conjuro de protección. Cuando Náraku entró, y estuvo al lado de la sacerdotisa, ésta reestableció el conjuro de protección. ---A pesar de que eres una bestia, no te puedo dejar bajo la nieve fría que cae y en esas condiciones. Te quedarás aquí hasta que tus heridas sanen.--- le dijo--- y por precaución, porque no se que clase de bestia seas...--- le puso un colar de un rojo muy vivo en el cuello---...te pondré esto para poder controlarte, sígueme por favor-y lo condujo hacia el interior del templo. El lugar era cálido en comparación con el exterior. En el centro de la habitación, había un fuego que crepitaba con mucho entusiasmo, y pegados a la pared, dedicadamente ordenados, unos bloques de madera cortada. Salió de la habitación sin decir nada, dejando a Náraku solo, pero regresó al rato con unas sábanas que acomodó en el piso, y le indicó que se sentara. La quitó la venda que le había puesto, y le pidió que se quitara su camisa para revisar el resto de su cuerpo. Náraku se negó rotundamente, pero descubrió para que servía el collar. ---¡QUIETO!--- gritó ella en un momento, y Náraku ya no pudo moverse. Se le acercó, y le quitó la camisa. Vio su cicatriz y Náraku comenzó a sudar, le preocupaba que pudiera pensar ella, pero ella no dijo nada. Revisó con cuidado cada parte del pecho y la espalda de Náraku, y concluyó que la única herida que tenía su cuerpo era la del brazo derecho. ---Ya te puedes mover--- dijo antes de salir otra vez de la habitación, y Náraku pudo moverse al fin. Ella regresó con un tarro y unas vendas limpias. Las dejó al lado de Náraku y se fue otra vez, como si se hubiera olvidado de algo. Volvió con el jarrón que había llevado al lago, que al parecer tenía agua. ---Mi nombre es Tsubame Casiopea--- le dijo de repente mientras que limpiaba la herida de Náraku ---Yo soy Náraku---le dijo el hombre ---No te muevas mucho, esto te va a doler---le dijo luego de limpiarle la herida tomando con un paño que tenía en su cintura un poco de la crema azul que estaba en el tarro. ---No te preocupes, no hay nada que me pueda do...--- pero no pudo terminar porque un ardor le entró en la herida del brazo---ARGGG!!!!!!!! ¿qué diablos es eso?--- Gritó de repente. ---Se llama "Lazo Sagrado", te ayudará, tu herida sanará en unos dos o tres días---le respondió Tsubame. ---¿¡En dos o tres días!?---dijo Náraku un poco fuera de si. ---Así es... ni siendo el demonio más fuerte del mundo te sanarías en menos tiempo--- le dijo ella de modo cortante. Náraku pasó la noche allí, pero no durmió. Pensó en irse, pero luego recordó la barrera mágica, y cambió de opinión. Si tan solo pudiera hacer que Inu Yasha lo encontrara, lo retaría desde adentro y lo obligaría a utilizar su colmillo de acero rojo para que destruyera la barrera, pero después se dio cuenta de que si eso sucedía, tal vez no tendría oportunidad de escapar, y saldría peor librado que con esa herida en el brazo. Decidió salir al pasillo exterior, y sentarse a esperar el amanecer, que llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba. Los primeros rayos de luz cayeron para dar paso al trabajo de la noche. Toda la nieve brilló ante los bellos ojos rojos de Náraku, quien los cerró un rato, y que al abrirlos, apreciaron la belleza de una joven sacerdotisa que se disponía a limpiar la entrada del templo. Náraku se levantó de inmediato y no sabiendo porqué, se ofreció para ayudar. ---Permíteme ayudarte con ese trabajo. Yo puedo hacerlo, tengo más fuerza para mover la pesada nieve---le dijo así nada más, arrebatándole la escoba de las manos y comenzó a limpiar---pero... qué pasa... por qué no puedo hacerlo... bien.. con mi fuerza---se comenzó a quejar entrecortadamente Náraku. ---Bueno... yo creo que es porque tu brazo aún no está del todo bien. Pero bueno, me has ahorrado mucho trabajo, iré a hacer el desayuno y te llamaré cuando esté listo. Luego podrás continuar con esto--- le dijo Tsubame. ---Pero... ¿no me vas a ayudar?--- le dijo Náraku cuando ella daba la media vuelta, tomándola por el codo para que volteara. ---No, tú dijiste que podías solo. A demás, no te hará mal un poco de ejercicio en ese brazo--- y luego de haberlo dicho, se fue. Cuando Náraku estuvo solo, maldijo a diestra y siniestra, luego se calmó, y se perdió en sus pensamientos... "quien se ha creído que es... ni siquiera la conozco. Simplemente me puso esa cosa ardiente en el brazo y ese collar al cuello y ya piensa que puede darme órdenes, a mí... al grandioso Náraku. La mataré... si... eso haré... en cuanto mi herida esté sana... la mataré con mis propias manos. Pero... ella... ella... ella me causa... ella me hace sentir... ¿qué me hace sentir?... es como Kikyo... siento que.. que yo la... yo la a..." ---¡Ven a desayunar! ¡Ya está el desayuno!---lo sacó Tsubame de sus pensamientos ---¡Date prisa Náraku!--- ---Ya voy... ya voy---le respondió el otro de mala gana. Entró a la habitación donde se suponía debía haber dormido, y se encontró con el fuego nuevamente encendido con un caldero hirviendo con un aparentemente rico estofado. Náraku se sentó en el suelo, y Tsubame le sirvió la comida. Ese no era un aparente rico estofado, era un exquisito estofado. Ese fue el día más largo de la vida de Náraku. La chica le dijo que confiaba en él, y le dio dinero, abrió la barrera, y le dijo que trajera algunas cosas para el almuerzo y la cena. Náraku bajó a la aldea y como prácticamente él nunca había necesitado comprar comida humana, le costó mucho trabajo encontrar lo que necesitaba, y se había planteado no pedir ayuda a los aldeanos en ningún momento. El dinero si lo supo manejar. Él aún no entendía como ella había confiado en él para que comprara las cosas para comer. Cuando regresó al templo, se encontró con la sorpresa de que por más que llamaba, Tsubame no salía. Luego pensó que quizás estaría en el lago, pero también pensó que el lago podía estar congelado. Aún así, pensó que lo mejor sería esperarla. Esperó un buen rato, pero ella no llegaba. Dejó las cosas que había comprado en el borde del bosque, y le puso un campo de protección, y entonces se dirigió al lago. Cuando llegó al lago, la vio sentada en la orilla. Cuando Náraku se le acercó, volteó. ---¿qué esperas?---le dijo Náraku por todo saludo. ---quizás si el sol calienta un poco más el lago pueda conseguir algo de agua---le respondió---la necesitamos para preparar las otras comidas---  
  
---me parece que te puedo ayudar con eso--- terminó Náraku. Se levantó, se acercó a la orilla del lago, y Tsubame se acercó. Puso la palma de su mano sobre la superficie de hielo, y generó veneno. El hielo se fue derritiendo poco a poco. Tsubame purificó la superficie después, y tomó el agua que necesitaba. Se acercó a la mejilla de Náraku... ---Muchas gracias---y le plantó un corto pero cálido beso. Náraku sentía que se estremecía, pero ella la se había adentrado en el bosque cuando Náraku reaccionó.....................   
  
CONTINUARÁ.............. En la continuación:¿Será verdad qué Náraku siente por ella lo que sentía por Kikyo?¿Llegarán a algo?¿Inu Yasha y sus amigos lo encontrarán?¿ La herida de Náraku sanará pronto? Si no es así... ¿qué significa?¿qué es un demonio débil? 


	2. La mujer que robó el corazon de Náraku 0...

Hola a todos y a todas... este fic ya está terminado, pero preferí partirlo en tres partes para que la sección de fanfictions de mi web-site lo aceptara, jejejeje. El fic completo ya fue publicado allí, este es el primer fic que publico acá. (considerando que me enteré de que la página existía la semana pasada U¬¬) espero que les guste muxo muxo, muxo.  
  
Ahora ya los dejo leer... jejeje Disclamer: los personajes de Inu Yasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi, pero he estado hablando con ella y me ha dixo que Náraku pronto será mío *-* NÁRAKU TE AMO!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
La mujer que robó el corazón de Náraku  
  
Ya habían pasado más de tres días. Náraku estaba impaciente. Aún así, no le importaba mucho porque Tsubame lo estaba ayudando mucho. Ella paseaba con él por las tardes en el pueblo, y le permitía que la acompañara a buscar el agua al lago, ya que así podían derretir el hielo con su veneno, para que ella luego la purificara y tomara la que necesitaba. La herida del brazo de Náraku había sanado completamente, pero el seguía diciendo que le dolía. Tsubame, claro, ya se había dado cuenta de que eso era una mentira, pero sabía que Náraku le era de mucha ayuda, así que lo dejaba quedarse. Además, le parecía que el dolor de Náraku era algo un poco más profundo, como un sentimiento humano, perdido en su alma de demonio, pero sus dudas fueron disipadas una noche que se levantó para tomar algo de agua, y vio a Náraku sentado en el borde del pasillo exterior.  
  
---Buenas noches Náraku. ¿qué estás haciendo acá afuera?---le dijo deteniéndose a su lado. ---Miro cómo cae la nieve y pienso en mi pasado---respondió. ---ya veo... entonces... yo voy a ir a buscar algo de agua, y vendré---  
  
Tsubame fue y tomó agua, luego volvió con Náraku y se sentó a su lado.  
  
---Y... ¿en qué piensas? Claro, si no te molesta decirme--- dijo Tsubame de repente. ---en Kikyo--- le respondió éste sin preocuparse ---¿Kikyo? ¿quién es? ¿una novia bestia que tienes?--- ---no, es una sacerdotisa--- ---ya veo--- ---ella, era lo que yo más quería--- ---¿querías?--- ---si, ella solo es un recuerdo de mi pasado--- ---¡AH! Te la comiste viva en uno de tus arranques monstruosos, y no te pudiste controlar---dijo como si la idea le viniera a la cabeza de repente. Náraku la miró alarmado. ---¿te has vuelto loca? ¿cómo se te ocurre que me voy a comer a alguien vivo? Seré un demonio, pero sigo siendo un ser cuerdo--- ---Mmmm......... ya........... y....¿ tu y ella....?--- ---no..... no teníamos ninguna relación amorosa--- ---ya veo--- ---y... ¿por qué preguntas tanto?--- ---para no aburrirme--- ---y si te vas a aburrir.... ¿por qué no te vas a dormir?--- ---luego de verte así, no creo que pueda dormir---Náraku estaba sin camisa sentado con la rodilla levantada mirando al cielo del que caía una ligera nieve. Hacía frío, así que Tsubame supuso que Náraku debía ser inmune al frío, porque no tenía algo que le tapara en el pecho, o quería tomar un resfriado a propósito. ---¿a qué te refieres con "así"?--- ---o por Dios, no te hagas el tonto, te ves perturbador--- ---sigo sin entender--- ---me refiero a que te ves muy atractivo, si no te importa que te lo diga--- dijo volteando la cara porque sabía que se ponía roja. Náraku se levanto. Tsubame giró para verlo... lo vio imponente, altanero, y eso le gustó... Náraku se arrodilló a sus piernas y tomó sus hombros. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de Tsubame, y poco a poco la vio cerrar los ojos, él hizo lo mismo. Sus labios se tocaron y mutuamente sintieron el frío del opuesto, pero pronto se calentaron. Se besaron un buen rato, luego del cual, Náraku se separó claramente rojo. ---Creo que hoy si me iré a dormir--- fue lo último que dijo antes de entrar a la habitación que tenían al lado, y dejar a Tsubame sola. Ella, por otra parte, regresó a su habitación.  
  
Esa mañana, ella decidió salir muy temprano a comprar la comida para el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena. Tardó tanto comprando, que cuando regresó al templo, se percató de que era muy tarde para el desayuno. Pero mucha sorpresa peor se llevó al llegar a la entrada. Sus paquetes se cayeron al suelo y rodaron escaleras abajo. Su campo de energía había sido destruido.  
  
---no, Náraku no, él no lo haría, estoy segura y además....... ¿y.. y estás presencias?--- dijo en voz alta para ella. Pudo sentir las presencias de varias personas atacando a otra. Tsubame salió acelerada hacia el bosque, y se adentró hasta que llegó a un lugar, en el que habían rastros de sangre por todos lados. Miró más allá, y vio a seis seres parados alrededor de otro que aparentemente yacía en el suelo. Caminó un poco más allá y divisó que ése, era Náraku. ---¡NO!¡Náraku!¿¡qué le han hecho salvajes!? Náraku, por favor, despierta, te lo suplico---sollozó Tsubame a su lado.  
  
---apártate de él,¿qué no ves que es peligroso?---le dijo la arrogante voz de Inu Yasha atrás suyo, a la que no estaba acostumbrada. ---Cállate. Tú eres un ser sobrenatural. Pagarás por lo que e hiciste a Náraku bestia---le reprochó Tsubame sin demora y poniéndose de pie, se volteó a Inu Yasha y de su camisa sacó unos pergaminos.  
  
---Yun---movió el brazo de derecha a izquierda--- Sen--- de izquierda a derecha---Min---de arriba hacia abajo---Ran---de abajo hacia arriba---- XELL---- marcó la estrella de David, y un círculo a su alrededor. Luego, lanzó los pergaminos a Inu Yasha, a Kírara y a Shippo, quienes quedaron paralizados. Sango se le acercó a Kírara, pero una sacudida de energía le llegó al contacto con ella.  
  
---Veo, mi hermosa sacerdotisa, que es usted una de muy alto rango---dijo Miroku analizando los pergaminos. ---así es, y les pido por favor se vayan de mi región lo más pronto posible, porque tengo pensado proteger a Náraku aunque mi vida corra peligro, cosa que dudo---le respondió Tsubame. ---¡¡¡¡¡¡Náraku!!!!!!---- gritó Sango de repente---- ¿qué le has hecho a esta sacerdotisa?--- ---él no me ha hecho nada, yo lo protegeré por mi propia cuenta. Porque me interesa el bienestar de él como ser vivo--- ---Argg..... Tsu....... ba............ me.............. no..... argg............ los......... retes......... ellos...... no son los........ malos........... yo ya he intentado matarlos antes........ argg...... tienen motivos para atacarme........----dijo Náraku desde atrás. Tsubame cayó arrodillada a su lado sobre la fría nieve. ---Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿acaso te has vuelto loco?---le respondió ella de modo que no daba crédito a lo que oía. Náraku empezó a ponerse de pie. ---No te preocupes... ya no me queda mucha vida, pero creo que podré hacer algo..... argg---- dijo cayéndose otra vez. Tsubame lo socorrió. ---No intentes levantarte, estás muy herido, deberías tratar de relajarte, yo los detendré--- le suplicó Tsubame. ---Ya te dije que yo...............--- repitió intentando ponerse de pie, pero volvió a caer.  
  
Detrás de ellos3, Miroku había quitado ya los pergaminos mágicos que Tsubame había puesto sobre Inu Yasha, Shippo y Kírara. Inu Yasha sintió que la energía maligna de Náraku estaba casi a su máximo......  
  
---La estás sintiendo ¿verdad?, la energía maligna de Náraku ¿no es así mujer sacerdotisa? me imagino que sentirás que está al máximo---le dijo Inu Yasha con una voz muy irritada. ---¿y eso a ti que te importa? No es tu problema----le respondió Tsubame. ---¿ya es un hecho....Náraku te hizo algo..... nadie es capaz de proteger a Náraku estando en su sano juicio--- dijo Sango desde atrás. ---No lo sé Sango. Ella no parece estar bajo el control de Náraku si me lo preguntas--- dijo Kagome, quien no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que había visto el impresionante parecido de esa sacerdotisa de la que no tenía nombre, con Kikyo, pero parecía que nadie más se había dado cuenta. ---yo estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Kagome. Ella se ve muy, no lo sé, diferente a Kóhaku, si me permites mencionarlo Sango, se ve más bien, mmmmmm............ como una madre protegiendo a su hijo, ¿no lo creen así?-- - irrumpió el monje Miroku al lado de Kagome. ---pero entonces Miroku, eso quiere decir que ella lo está protegiendo porque piensa que Náraku es el bueno y nosotros los malos?---dijo la inocente voz de Shippo que salía de entre los cabellos de Kagome. ----No creo que sea eso Shippo. Ella escuchó, como todos nosotros lo que Náraku dijo de sus ataques a nosotros, no puede pensar de esa forma...... debe haber algo más.....---- dijo Miroku apagando su voz. Fue entonces cuando Inu Yasha interrumpió la conversación que estaban teniendo ellos allá atrás.  
  
---¡JA! No me importa, si no te quitas mujer, te mataré junto con Náraku. Despide las suficientes energías malignas como para realizar el Bakoyouha...... hoy vas a pagar por todo Náraku...... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡hoy vas a MORIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--- y en ese momento empezó a agitar su espada, preparándose para atacar. ---NO INU YASHA, DETENTE---- gritó Kagome desde atrás---- NO PUEDES MATAR A ESA SACERDOTISA--- ----A MI NO ME IMPORTA ELLA............. YO SOLO QUIERO DERROTAR A NÁRAKU--- le respondió a Kagome mientras agitaba su espada y un fuerte viento formaba diferentes fisuras que se acercaban a Náraku y a Tsubame. En ese momento, Náraku hizo algo que los dejó a todos, incluyendo a Tsubame, sorprendidos. La protegió. Náraku había empujado a Tsubame lo más lejos que pudo, protegiéndola y recibiendo el impacto del Bakoyouha de frente. Cuando todo terminó, el cuerpo de Náraku aún tenía algo de vida. Nadie habló. Tsubame se acercó a Náraku gateando.  
  
--- Náraku---susurró---¿por qué lo hiciste?¿por qué te metiste? Uno de mis campos de protección nos pudo haber protegido--- lágrimas que brillaban con la tenue luz del sol corrían por las mejillas de Tsubame. Náraku las limpió con sus manos con mucha lentitud, débilmente. ---ya.... no........ llo...... res.........--- murmuró Náraku--- esto................... esto tenía............. que........ ocur.............. rir............ No........ no te....................... lo di........... je anoche.............. pero.............. yo te.................... te a........... te amo Tsu...........--- y lentamente cerró sus ojos y bajó su mano del rostro de Tsubame, que rompió en un llanto que parecía no tener consuelo. Inu Yasha dio la media vuelta, pero Kagome lo detuvo....... Le hizo dar la media vuelta otra vez, para que viera lo que sucedía. Tsubame estaba besando a el cuerpo sin vida de Náraku en los labios. No movía los labios....... solo había puesto los suyos sobre los de él. De todos los que eran del grupo de Inu Yasha, solo este escuchó cuando Tsubame murmuró muy bajo al oído de Náraku "Yo también te amo", frase que dio paso a que posara su cabeza en el pecho casi destrozado de Náraku, lo que causó que se manchara el rostro con sangre.  
  
Kagome se le acercó a Tsubame. ---Oye... mmmmmm...... ¿quieres que te ayudemos a enterrarlo?--- ---no, yo lo haré sola--- le respondió Tsubame de mala gana. Kagome y los demás se fueron luego de tomar la perla de Shikon casi terminada que estaba en poder de Náraku. Tsubame quedó sola. La nieve había comenzado a caer de nuevo. Tsubame dijo en voz alta "ya desaparecieron sus presencias, ya te puedes mover", como si hablara con alguien. Ella se levantó del cuerpo de Náraku, y él se empezó a levantar. ¡NÁRAKU ESTABA VIVO!¡ELLA LO SABÍA Y HABÍA FINGIDO!¡POR ESO LE HABÍA DICHO A KAGOME QUE NO PORQUE ENTONCES SE DARÍAN CUENTA! Lo ayudó a levantarse. Vivía, pero no mucho.  
  
---que gusto que estés con vida--- ---pero si no me pones esa medicina que quema, créeme que no viviré por mucho tiempo--- ---Vamos enseguida para el templo, y activaré la barrera de protección, de esa forma, pensarán, si ese monje puede sentir presencias, cosa que dudo, que he vuelto a mi vida normal--- ---gracias--- y la besó en la boca---me da gusto que tu me ames también--- ---vamos... que si no quedaremos cubiertos por la nieve---  
  
A rastras y con mucha dificultad, Tsubame llevó a Náraku hasta el templo, y lo recostó en el suelo de aquella habitación en la que, aparentemente, había dormido Náraku muy cómodamente la noche anterior.  
  
---¿Me vas a poner esa cosa otra vez? ¿la que arde?--- dijo Náraku de repente cuando Tsubame se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. ---si. ¡AH! Ya lo olvidaba QUIETO--- Náraku quedó paralizado antes de que la puerta se cerrara. Cuando Tsubame regresó, se arrodilló a su lado, y le puso la medicina sobre la herida de su pecho, las que tenía en las piernas y en los brazos, además de todas esas que estaban regadas por todo su cuerpo. Los gritos de Náraku bien pudieron haberlos escuchado Inu Yasha y los demás que deberían estar más o menos a tres pueblos de allí.  
  
---Espero que ya te sientas mejor--- le dijo Tsubame a Náraku a la mañana siguiente, cuando él ya estaba despierto. La medicina lo había hecho sufrir tanto, que los gritos lo habían dejado exhausto. ---Si... gracias... aunque no se si deba o no agradecerte--- ---malagradecido..........--- ---no lo soy, solo te digo que no soporto esa estúpida medicina--- ---pues te dejaré así de quieto todo el día, o por lo menos hasta que ya no te quejes por la medicina--- ---te prometo que no lo haré. Solo sácame de este hechizo--- ---no señor. Usted se va a quedar así hasta que a mi me de la gana de liberarte--- y en eso quedó la discusión. Náraku seguía quejándose del dolor que le producía la medicina, y Tsubame se la ponía todas las noches.  
  
Había pasado más de un mes, y él seguía sin mejorías notables. Solo las de los brazos y las piernas se habían curado casi por completo, pero la herida del pecho no. Esa herida no parecía querer cerrarse. Tsubame ya estaba cansada de ponerle la medicina todas las noches. Le quitó el encantamiento QUIETO, y Náraku pudo volver a levantarse. Lo primero que hizo fue estirar las piernas. Aún era invierno, así que la nieve aún caía, generalmente de noche. Luego de eso, con sus poderes venenosos, había comenzado a curar sus heridas.  
  
---¿por qué nunca me dijiste que te podías curar las heridas solo?--- ---no tenía porqué decírtelo... además, disfrutaba tanto sintiendo tu mano-- -le dijo acariciando el rostro de Tsubame--- pasar sobre cada una de mis heridas---su mano se había deslizado hasta el cuello de su camisa. Estaban levantados, y Náraku no tardó en ponerse atrevido. ---¿qué te sucede?--- dijo Tsubame algo nerviosa--- tú no eres así--- ---déjate llevar por tus deseos............--- y en una mezcla de deseo, pasión y amor, Tsubame cayo en las redes de Náraku..........  
  
CONTINUARÁ.......... En la continuación: ¿Qué sucederás con Tsubame y con Náraku?¿El deseo amoroso de Náraku terminará cuando haya obtenido lo quiera de Tsubame? ¿Acaso habrá olvidado ya a Kikyo? ¿Inu Yasha y los otros volverán para vengarse de Náraku? ¿Dónde están Kagura y Kanna? 


	3. La mujer que robó el corazón de Náraku 0...

La mujer que robó el corazón de Náraku  
  
  
Náraku había conseguido sacarle la camisa a Tsubame, estando él sin la suya, cuando...  
  
---es... espera Náraku--- lo interrumpió Tsubame cuando éste besaba su pecho--- yo no... no puedo... tu sabes... yo soy... una sacerdotisa... y tu eres un demonio... no puedo... entiéndeme... por favor--- ---pero si eso no es importante... a Kikyo no le importó enamorarse de Inu Yasha... él es mitad bestia... yo... yo también lo soy... pero te pido que no se lo digas a nadie... los demás seres sobrenaturales no deben enterarse de mi condición---le respondió Náraku, pero no pudo impedir que ella saliera de debajo suyo. Ella había empezado a alisarse el cabello... Náraku dio un profundo suspiro. Cuando se habían terminado de arreglar, ambos, se sentaron frente al fuego del centro, en lados opuestos. Luego de un rato...  
  
---Hay alguien afuera...---dijo Tsubame de repente. ---esta presencia es... es de Kikyo...--- terminó Náraku... se levantó y Tsubame lo observó salir a la fría noche. Él cerró la puerta tras salir. Tsubame quedó adentro. Se acercó a la puerta.  
  
---Veo que Inu Yasha no pudo matarte... peor yo si me desharé de ti...--- oyó Tsubame que decía una voz de mujer, pero no era una la voz de una persona amable y cariñosa, más bien era la voz de una persona con malas intenciones, una voz fría. ---Entiendo... no importa.... morir por tus manos es el mayor honor al que aspiro--- le respondió Náraku luego de un rato de silencio. ---me parece bien--- oyó que respondía la mujer y muy bajo pero audible escuchó como se tensaba la cuerda de un arco--- entonces cumpliré tu deseo... ¡MUERE NÁRAKU!--- la flecha fue lanzada. Tsubame abrió la puerta para salir y proteger a Náraku, pero...  
  
SSHUKK  
  
La flecha se había clavado justo en el lugar donde se debía estar el corazón de Náraku, que se fue de espaldas por el impacto de la flecha.  
  
Tsubame se paralizó. Quedó allí, parada, como mirándose en un espejo. Estaba viendo a Kikyo, la Kikyo de la que hablaba Náraku aquella noche el mes pasado. Eran idénticas. Ahora se sentía más miserable, se dio cuenta de que Náraku había intentado algo con ella por el simple hecho de que se parecía a Kikyo. Ésta, por el contrario, la veía fría como la nieve que caía en ese momento, distante, indiferente a todo.  
  
---tengo que irme---dijo Kikyo de repente. ---si, ya veo---le respondió Tsubame por inercia. ---entonces, adiós...---y se retiró, caminó hacia las afueras del templo, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Se perdió.  
  
Tsubame caminó hacia Náraku. Ahora si había muerto. Las flechas de Kikyo habían purificado su alma, y como toda era hecha de maldad, no le quedó ya para seguir con vida. Sintió dos presencias. Miró hacia fuera. Habían dos chicas, una niña y la otra aparentemente adulta.  
  
---déjanos pasar por favor--- dijo la mayor---yo soy Kagura y ella es mi hermana Kanna. Somos extensiones de Náraku y hemos venido por él.--- ---¿extensiones de Náraku?--- ---así es--- dijo la pequeña--- salimos de su cuerpo, nos creó gracias al Shikon no Tama--- ---ya veo.. entonces...--- bajó el campo de protección--- ya se lo pueden llevar---  
  
Kagura y Kanna entraron, tomaron el cuerpo de Náraku, y se lo llevaron en una pluma gigante que parecía ser levantada por el viento.  
  
Tsubame quedó allí, sola, con la nieve cayendo a su alrededor y sobre ella, algo triste porque, a fin de cuentas, se había enamorado de Náraku, y él había muerto. Respiró profundamente, caminó hasta el pasillo externo, y se sentó. Pasó allí toda la noche, recordando cada momento que pasó al lado de Náraku, ya fuera o no agradable. Luego sonrió irónicamente en la mañana cuando comenzó a salir el sol, y dijo en voz alta con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas...  
  
---y ahora... ¿quién me ayudará a sacar el agua del lago?...---  
  
FIN  
  
by:  
  
Aneth Huerta  
  
Dark_and_Petit_Angel  
Administradora Oficial del Mini-Web  
Fan Club Harry Potter y Anime Japonés. 


End file.
